Technical Field
The present invention relates to a human detection system for a construction machine that detects the presence of a human in the vicinity of the construction machine.
Description of Related Art
A human detection device that has an image sensor and a thermopile array is known. Its imaging range and its heat detection range overlap. The device decreases an amount of an unnecessary calculation during an image identification process by confining a face extraction range to a range believed to be a human body indicated by an output of the thermopile array.
However, the above device needs to jointly install the image sensor and the thermopile array and to precisely overlap the imaging range and the heat detection range. Thus, system configuration might become complex.